


You Always Say the Gayest Shit

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Anal Sex, First smut too, I am a sinner now, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, brohm, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohm gets a lovely surprise after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Say the Gayest Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner now. First smut, I hope you sinners like it. Have some great sexy times, cause this pairing needs more of it. Btw, sorry if it looks weird or something. I wrote and uploaded this on my phone.

"Bryce, why don't you call me daddy like my subscribers?" He could hear the smirk placed on Ohm's face, one he likes to deny he doesn't want to see, but this small, sinful part of himself flutters at the thought. He casually reminds himself that girls are all he needs to think of, but it's hard to convince yourself you're straight when your mouth is full of a guy's cock.

He pulled off Ohm's dick, sending the other a glare. The shit - eating grin was still there, alluring but manipulative. "I swear, you always say the gayest shit, Ohm."

Ohm looked ready to retort, but was cut short when Bryce pulled him back into his mouth, taking him as deep as he could go. The man groaned, placing a hand on the younger's hair, his head falling back.

It was funny, how this all started. A phone call, a flight, and soon, a real, actual relationship holding it in place. At first, Bryce denied their relationship hardcore, even when he was on his knees, stroking and licking his cock like there was no tomorrow. Not that Ohm was really complaining about it though. It was annoying a bit, but at most times it was hilarious. Especially right now. Now, the taller of the two made remarks here and there, just so he can hear what Ohm had to say. A small spark to start up the fire, that was all. Both of them knew it.

A cackle bubbled out of Ohm's throat between his erotic noises. Bryce looked up, the other's eyes meeting his. Ohm ruffled his hair, a silent praise for giving him such a welcoming gift once he came back from work. It was unexpected too, Ohm walking into their shared apartment one second, the next second he's sitting on the couch, Bryce making quick work of his pants and taking him in his mouth without any warning. It was going to be one of those days, Ohm thought, the days where Bryce can't be sated before going at it like rabbits for a few rounds.

"You're the one on their knees, Bryce," Ohm pointed out, a small moan breaking through his lips when he felt Bryce give a long lick on the underside of his dick.

"You're the one enjoying it," Bryce muttered, deciding to stroke the other with a bit more vigor. He was stopped though by Ohm's hand, Bryce looking up to see worry clouding his eyes, even when lust was very much evident in them.

"Bryce, if you're not enjoying it, we can always stop..."

Bryce blinked, confused, until he realized what the other meant. His head tipped back and he let out a laugh, Ohm not at all pleased with his reaction. 

"Ohm, don't worry. I want to do this to you. Now I only want to hear your sinful noises, got it?" Bryce went back to his job, stroking once more with his tongue slipping into the slit. Ohm jerked, eyes wide and a soundless gasp escaping his lips. Bryce smirked at the reaction, his other unoccupied hand trailing upwards to unbutton Ohm's shirt.

Ohm gave a pleased sound when Bryce went back to deep-throating him, suddenly being reminded of the first time they started with these sexual ideas that wavered in his mind. Bryce had been completely clueless, sloppy, pulling and biting at the wrong places that Ohm had to stop halfway, laughing his ass off the bed. And quite literally, he might add. Of course, Bryce wasn't very amused, but Ohm only gave him a devilish smirk and told him, "Make yourself comfortable, baby. I'll be doing all the work." The first time, Ohm was the one to bottom, later switching up whenever they wanted.

Today, however, it seemed like Bryce was the one who needed it.

Pulling off the other with an obscene noise, Bryce stood up, Ohm noticing the lack of clothing on his partner except for a pair of purple boxers he was sure was his. Bryce's smile was not an inch of pure, one that would even make a succubus blush. He plopped himself down on Ohm's lap after pulling off his underwear, humming at the feel of his boyfriend's cock brushing his ass.

"You're so naughty today, Bryce." Ohm broke the silence, watching closely as the other only shrugged, reaching for the lube placed conveniently on the table next to the couch. Bryce slicked up his fingers and pushed one in, hissing at the familiar pain but pushing on because fuck, he was getting desperate. He needed Ohm, needed him since this afternoon. His fingers couldn't sate him that much anymore.

Once he was prepared, Ohm placed his hands on Bryce's hips, guiding him down his cock. They both let out lewd noises once Bryce was completely filled, legs trembling ever so softly. Ohm rubbed reassuring circles on those thighs, observing in fascination his lover's face, how it went from tense to lax to finally, pleasure.

After a while, Bryce started moving, bouncing on the cock he was riding at a slow pace at first. He tried to ignore the small burn of pain by crushing his lips into Ohm's, moaning as the other forced his tongue into his mouth, licking and swirling around his tongue without such precision and familiarity, it made Bryce melt.

The room was way too heated now, the sound of lewd noises slipping through the thin walls, neighbors probably very angry at them right now. Even with those problems, nothing deterred them, their pace quickening as they felt the peak of their climax close to consuming them. 

Gasps and moans tumbled out of both of them, Bryce's own voice going an octave higher when he finally reached his peak, a weak, "Ryan!" clawing its way out of his throat before he came, the white liquid sticking on Ohm's stomach. A few seconds later, Ohm came, filling Bryce up with a moan resembling what should have been Bryce's name.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. Bryce stood up, wobbling a bit as he sat down next to his lover, wincing a bit at the cum leaking out of his butt. Ohm handed him a few tissues, using a few to clean himself up as well. Once he was done, Bryce slipped his hand into his hair, peaking over at Ohm with an impish smirk on his face.

"Wanna go again? This time, I'll do you on the kitchen table."

Ohm broke into his own grin. Pointing a finger at Bryce, he accused, "Look who's saying the gay shit now!"

Bryce rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. He tried to look annoyed, but his good-natured smile gave him away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now hurry up, I'm up for another round!" Bryce stood up with more energy, dragging a lazy Ohm into the kitchen with him for more of  their adult fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I will now bathe myself in holy water and hope to the lords that neither Bryce nor Ohm find this lmao Also I might make more
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
